


Lovesick

by itscande



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M, benny/oc - Freeform, does someone read this tags?, i will add more warnings if needed, set in season one, slightly canon divergence i guess?, warnings for possible bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscande/pseuds/itscande
Summary: After all, Cupid is not supposed to fall in love, right?orCupid is playing favorites and it’s just a matter of time before someone notices it.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Reader, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Lovesick

Valentine’s Day, that one date in your calendar you either love or hate, usually depending on your relationship status; now, Valentine’s Day in the little city of Whitechapel was kinda of a normal day, sure, you could see paper hearts decorating the shops windows but nothing out of the ordinary, and it was the same in Whitechapel High, teenagers liked the event but they didn’t really flaunt it, beside the lovey-dovey couples everyone hated it...that was until Cupid herself started high school two years ago.

Doctor Love, Cupid, Miss Valentine...those were all the nicknames Bianca Anne Smith received on her first year at Whitechapel High, granted they were all accurate, the then fourteen years old girl was a hopeless romantic and when her first Valentine’s day as a freshman came around she didn’t hesitate in going all out; big red and pink paper hearts with the names of every single one student in the school written in glittery cursive in the center stood proudly at the fronts of their owner’s lockers, red roses and sweet treats next to them...to say the students were shocked would be put it lightly, not only did the petite freshman learned the names of every student but also spent countless hours writing them personalized letters, all just to see the little smiles in the faces of her classmates, so yeah, Bianca Anne Smith was a sucker for Valentine’s Day and love itself, even though she had yet to experience it herself.

That little tradition continued the next year, winning herself the title of Whitechapel High’s official Cupid, and this year, as a junior, she swore the title would remain, even if every year being Cupid but not finding love stung a little bit more...but, after all, Cupid is not supposed to fall in love, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, maybe this fandom is dead but I couldn’t resist myself and this “plot” has been stuck in my head for days now...I hope you enjoy it, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated! Also sorry this is so short, think about it as the prologue, anyways, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
